Breaking Concentration
by CSIMel
Summary: TATE, total fluff. Just a little piece to keep all those TATE fans happy. My first NCIS fic, so please be nice. I desperatly need your feedback. Please review, i'm begging you! Please!


BREAKING CONCENTRATION

Rating: K

Pairing: TATE (who else!)

Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS or Peanuts. But they're on the top of my Christmas list, so you better save up!

Author's Note: This is my first TATE fic, so if it's lame, please be kind. Also, the grammar and spelling might not be so great, I wrote this in 30 minutes. This is a short fluff piece that I thought of and had to write down. Based on a Peanuts strip with Lucy and Snoopy in an arm wrestle. What happens…well read on and see! Please Review! Pretty please!

Kate was busy working at her desk when she felt something metallic hit her forehead. Knowing it was Tony she let it pass. Her months of working with him had told her that if she ignored him he would go away. But today, for some unknown reason, the flood of paperclips kept coming, one after another. With a killer headache already, she was quickly losing her patience with Tony. And she knew she would explode.

"Tony!" She cried, slamming her fist on the table "If you don't stop that I'll…"

Tony cut her off.

"You'll what Kate?" Tony taunted.

"Let's just say, my foot will be somewhere and you'll be rolling around on the ground in excruciating pain." Kate retorted.

Tony winced.

"Ouch, Kate, that's harsh!"

Abby bounded in, interrupting their conversation.

"What's harsh?" she asked, an evil grin on her face.

"Kate's threatening me, as usual." Tony complained.

"I wouldn't worry, Tony," Abby said, obviously winding Kate up "it's not like she's going to do anything."

Kate, falling for Abby's trick, glared at the both of them.

"Okay Abby, in what manner do you suggest I settle this?" Kate snapped.

"What about a arm wrestle?" Abby said, smiling "Right here, right now."

"Fine by me," answered Kate, who couldn't refuse a challenge.

"And me," Tony replied, grinning at Kate, which only made her want to beat him more.

They quickly cleared a space on Kate's desk and placed their arms on the desk. Kate paused.

"Do I really have to hold DiNozzo's hand?" She said, a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Do you know any other way to arm wrestle?" Tony asked sarcastically.

Kate glared at him and took his hand in hers. Abby looked at the both of them.

"Okay, I'll count you in," she said "Three, two, one … go!"

Kate and Tony started pushing, equally matched. After a couple of minutes their faces began to show the strain. Abby was cheering as she watched on.

"You're going down, Todd," Tony said, breathing heavily.

Kate's forehead creased in concentration.

"Maybe in that pea-sized brain of yours, DiNozzo," Kate retorted, her face scrunching up in concentration.

_Man, she looks so cute like that._ Tony thought to himself, taking quick, short breaths. _So hell-bent on beating me, I love her stubborn quality._ Tony quickly shook his head, _concentrate, man, concentrate. You've got to find a way to beat her._ With that, Tony lent over and kissed her.

It took Kate a couple of seconds to get over the shock and she quickly broke apart.

"What the hell was that!" She yelled, her face turning red with embarrassment.

Tony, looking half embarrassed, half proud of himself, grinned goofily at her.

"That was me beating you."

"You didn't beat me!" Kate cried. "You cheated!"

Abby was killing herself laughing as she watched the spectacle.

"Actually, there's no rule saying that the a competitor can't kiss another competitor during an arm wrestle." Abby stated, nearly in tears.

"And you let go, Kate," Tony said, smiling "so I win!"

Kate was turning red with anger.

"I work with a bunch of CHILDREN!" She cried storming towards the elevators, leaving Tony and Abby in hysterics.

Kate calmed down and entered the elevator. After a few seconds, she regained composer. She sighed, placing her finger on her lips and smiled.

Author's Note: Awww! Wasn't that sweet. Kate and Tony sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-G. He he he! Hope you enjoyed that. Now review!


End file.
